


Sharing is Caring

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye asks a tiny favor for AC, except the whole team knows about it and now Skye has to share her favorite ice-cream with her SO because they share the same flavor taste and there's only on cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic prompt written by skyewardsstan.
> 
> A little Au-ish. Hope you enjoy it!

"Please?"

"We don’t have time."

"Pretty please?"

"Skye."

"AC, please," pouted Skye as she pulled out her puppy dog eyes, which she knew no one could resist. Shaking his head, Coulson sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"Yes!" Skye exclaimed as she stood up from her seat and made a little victory dance around his office. "What time are we leaving?"

"You ask like you’re gonna spend a lot of time there.."

"I take time to choose, okay."

"Okay, okay," said Coulson, raising his hands in surrender. "We leave in 5."

"Thanks, AC!" She exclaimed before running down to her bunk.

"I can’t believe this," Coulson sighed when Skye left his office, but he could feel a small smile creeping up on his face.

* * *

Skye got her purse ready in five minutes and left her bunk. She walked towards the spiral staircase leading down to the cargo hold while shouting, “AC! I’ll be down in the cargo hold! It’s already been five minutes!”

When she got down to the cargo hold, she was surprised to see her team waiting for her. “What’s happening?” Skye asked when she got down.

"I can’t believe you didn’t invite us," frowned Simmons.

"Real selfish, Skye," added Fitz.

"What are you talking about?"

"We know where you’re going," Ward said.

"You told them?!" Skye turned to Coulson who was standing beside May. He nodded, and quickly added, "Ward saw you skipping to your bunk when you got down from my office. So he went to me, and asked me why. When I was telling him what you were asking for, FitzSimmons barged into my office. So they all heard. And since they knew, it was about time that May knew as well."

"So, they’re coming with us?" Skye asked.

"Of course we are!" exclaimed FitzSimmons.

"Come on, you guys," May said walking to the driver’s side of the SUV. "Don’t want to keep it waiting." They all got into the SUV and headed out.

* * *

After a good 10-minute drive, they finally got to their destination. Skye quickly opened her door, and skipped towards the entrance without even waiting for the others. The team quickly followed her inside, while May parked the SUV nearby.

"And what would you want, my dear?" the saleslady asked Simmons when she was standing in front of the counter. Simmons scanned the menu in front of her, and pointed, "I would want the Cheescake Brownie, please."

"Cup or cone?" the lady asked.

"Cone please, two scoops," smiled Simmons. She waited for her ice cream, and sat on the bar near the counter.

"How about you?" the lady asked again.

"I’d like to have the Cake Batter, please. Cone, two scoops," Fitz smiled. He waited for his ice cream before sitting down beside Simmons.

"Two cups of vanilla, please," Coulson said.

"Two?" Skye asked. Coulson faced her and nodded towards the entrance where May was just walking in.

"Here you go," the lady asked, handing the two cups to Coulson. He then gave a cup to May, and sat beside Simmons while May sat beside Fitz.

"How about you two?" the lady asked when Skye and Ward were looking intently on the menu. After two minutes of scanning, they both looked up and said, "A cup of Boston Cream Pie" at the same time. They looked at each other before turning to the lady who was behind the counter. The lady looked down at the fridge, and said, "Oh. I’m sorry, we only got one cup left."

“I’ll take it,” Skye said quickly.

"What," exclaimed Ward. "I like that one!"

"Ward," pouted Skye. "Please?"

"But it’s the only one I eat here in Ben & Jerry’s," Ward pouted, too.

"Impossible!"

"It is!"

"Ward, pretty please?"

"Skye, pretty please?"

"I’ll do more push ups if you let me have the last cup!"

"I’ll give you more hours of sleep if you let me have the last cup."

"Ward!"

"Skye."

"That’s my favorite ice cream since I was a child!"

"It’s mine, too!"

"You can have other flavors."

"You can, too."

"But, Ward," whined Skye as she pulled out her puppy dog eyes. But she was taken aback when Ward did the same. Pouting and frowning, she stood her ground, "I want that ice cream, Ward."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Ward stood his ground, too, “I want that ice cream, Skye.”

Skye turned to the lady who was giggling and said, “Yes, I’ll have the last cup, please. Just give your best-seller to him.” 

Ward quickly reached for her waist and pulled her away. Blocking her from the counter, he turned to the lady, “No,  _I’ll_   have that cup. Please give  _her_   your best-seller.”

Skye tried to pull him away from the counter, but Ward stayed put. Then, out of nowhere, Ward felt something creeping up on his ear, and the next thing he knew, he was gasping for air.

"I will have that cup if it’s the last thing I do," said Skye as she continued tickling Ward’s ear.

"No," gasped Ward between giggles. He wrapped Skye with his one arm, and tickled her ribs with the other. "I will have that last one."

Gasping for air, Skye giggled, “No. I will!” She continued tickling his ear while he continued tickling her ribs.

"GUYS!" Coulson exclaimed, making the two move apart. "Just share the cup."

"But, AC! I can finish one cup!"

"I can, too!"

"Share the cup or else," May said. Meanwhile, FitzSimmons were just sitting contently on the bar between May and Coulson while eating their ice cream with a smirk on their faces as they continue on watching the four fight over a cup of ice cream.

"And they said  _we_  bicker,” Fitz whispered to Simmons. Simmons just giggled and nodded at him, before turning their attention back to the four.

"One cup isn’t even enough for me," whined Skye, looking back and forth between Coulson and May.

"It isn’t enough for me, too!" Ward said.

"I said," May replied firmly. "Share the goddamn cup, or I will both drag you out here without eating ice cream."

Skye and Ward widened their eyes and quickly ran to the counter, spluttering, “We’ll take the cup. We’ll share. We’ll take the cup, please.”

The lady smiled and nodded before handing them the cup and two spoons. Skye reached out for the cup and ran towards the bar where they were all sat. She sat beside Coulson while Ward sat across her. He reached out his spoon, but Skye quickly pulled the ice cream away from him.

"She’s not sharing!" Ward exclaimed, turning to Coulson.

"Skye, share your food," Coulson scolded the woman beside her.

"But I don’t wanna!" Skye said, clutching the cup of ice cream to her chest like a child.

"Skye," May called. "Not sharing is bad. Share your ice cream with Ward or I will take that cup, and eat it."

"Fine," grumbled Skye while she put down the cup of ice cream on the table between her and Ward. They took turns eating until Ward noticed something.

"Coulson!" He said, turning to face his boss again. "Skye keeps on taking mouthfuls!"

"No, I’m not," Skye murmured with a mouthful of ice cream.

"See!" Ward exclaimed, pointing his spoon to Skye’s mouth.

"Skye, be fair," Coulson said.

"Fine. I’m sorry," Skye said. They ate in silence for another minute, but Skye noticed something.

"May!" She said, leaning forward to look sideways at May who was eating her vanilla ice cream in silence. "Ward’s hogging the ice cream!"

"No, I’m not!"

"Ward," May said. "We can see ice cream dripping from your mouth because it’s full of it."

"Sorry," Ward said, wiping his mouth.

"Just take turns eating the ice cream," Fitz said before licking his ice cream.

"That’s what we’re doing."

"What Fitz means is," Simmons added before licking her ice cream. "You feed each other, so it’s fair."

"That could work," Coulson nodded.

"That’s a great idea," May continued.

Skye opened her mouth to protest but felt a cool spoonful of ice cream being shoved into her mouth. She faced Ward who was laughing at her, and glared at him, “What was that for?”

"It’s only fair, Rookie," laughed Ward. Skye took this chance and shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth as he kept laughing. Ward almost choked but he quickly recovered. When he did, he glared at Skye, "Hey! what was that for?"

"It’s only fair, SO," smirked Skye.

"If I hear more bickering from you, I swear, I will leave the both of you here, and take off without you," May said as she continued eating her ice cream.

"Sorry," Skye and Ward said in unison. They turned to face each other again. While Ward was scooping up a spoonful of ice cream, Skye said, "Gently. I don’t want ice cream all over my face."

Ward nodded at her, and smiled when he held the spoon in front of her lips. She opened her mouth and let the sweet taste of ice cream in. Ward smiled at her when she closed her eyes and smiled happily. Skye then scooped up a spoonful and held it in front of Ward’s lips. They continued feeding each other for another few minutes. They were so enthralled with feeding each other, that they didn’t even see two flashes of light from a camera going off.

"I can’t believe they didn’t see the flashes," Simmons said, looking at her camera which she used to capture Skye and Ward’s little moment.

"I don’t even think they remember that we’re here," replied Fitz as he took the camera from Simmons’ hand and looked at the picture. "They look happy," smiled Fitz while he kept looking at the camera.

"It’s because they are," May said, smiling lightly. Fitz turned his head and saw May pointing her spoon towards Skye and Ward. They were both giggling, and they were both talking about something. Simmons turned her head towards Skye and Ward, and felt her heart melt when she saw Ward wiping Skye’s mouth. Coulson saw May and FitzSimmons both watching the pair beside him. He cocked his head and smiled at the scene. They were feeding each other at the same time, while they were playing thumb wrestling. When Ward won, Skye flinched because  _"Ward! You have big thumbs!"_  Ward quickly rubbed her thumb and held out another spoonful of ice cream to her mouth with a gentle  _"Sorry."_  Skye blushed at him, before taking the ice cream. They continued eating while playing thumb wrestling.

They didn’t even notice the second round of flash because they were too busy enjoying their little game.

"Did you take it?" Fitz whispered.

"Yes," Simmons whispered back, holding out her camera to show Fitz a picture of Skye and Ward both smiling with their hands linked.

"Give me the camera," May whispered. "I’ll go out and have it printed out."

Simmons nodded at her, smiling, and gave the camera to her.

"I’ll go get the SUV," May said, standing up, and holding the camera behind her back to keep it hidden from Skye and Ward who just nodded at her, then continued playing. After a while, the team heard a honk outside. They cleaned the bar, and headed out.

-

Night time came and Ward was laying in his bed reading a book. He heard a soft knock on his door, and called out, “It’s open.”

He looked up from his book, and saw May smiling at him gently while she stretched out her hand holding an envelope.

"What’s this?" asked Ward, sitting up, and looking at the envelope in May’s hand.

"I think you’d want this," smiled May before handing it to him, and quietly walked out.

-

Skye was sitting on her bed when she heard someone knocking. She opened the door and saw Coulson.

"What’s up, AC?"

"Just thought you would want this," Coulson smiled, holding an envelope to her.

"What’s this?" she asked holding the envelope in her hands.

"Look inside," Coulson nodded at her before walking away.

-

Skye and Ward both opened the envelopes at the same time in their separate bunks, but both felt a smile and blush forming on their faces when they saw what was inside. It was three pictures of them together from earlier. The first picture was Ward holding a spoon in front of Skye’s lips. The second picture was Skye holding a spoon in front of Ward’s lips. The last picture was them smiling at each other, like the other two pictures, but this time they were looking into each other’s eyes while their hands were together.

Skye took out the third photo and wrote something on the back of it. Quietly, she walked towards Ward’s bunk, and slipped the photo under his door. Inside his bunk, Ward was still looking at the photos with a smile on his face. He heard shuffling by his door, and saw a photo underneath his door. Behind it, Skye wrote:

_"Thanks for sharing with me. :)"_

Ward took the same photo form his envelope and wrote. He walked to Skye’s bunk and gently slipped the photo under her door. Inside her bunk, Skye, too, was still looking at the photos when she saw something by her door. She took it and read the words behind the photo:

_"I’d share everything with you."_


End file.
